Unexpected Twist in Life
by Autobot Alythia
Summary: What happens when Zikya, Neara, and Blizzy, 3 normal girls, get thrown into the TF battle? Humor and romance of course! SunstreakerXOC, SideswipeXOC, and WheeljackXOC
1. Strange Day

**Hi everyone again! This is my second 'more than 1 chapter' story I'm starting! This is my first attempt at writing these bots, so some things may be off or not. Anyways, enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Wheeljack, but I do own Neara, Blizzy, and Zikya. However, with Neara, since I created her some time ago, I think I might of got the idea for her name from the movie Dinosaur, which I do not own (but I think the name is spelled differently), so I guess I don't own her name.**

"I wonder how Zikya is doing. Haven't seen her for who knows how long." Blizzy said.

"I talked to her I think about a week ago, and from what she's told me she's doing ok. No need to worry." Neara said. The two kept on talking, currently at their house. They were friends with Zikya, and so were about to head over to her house to talk for a bit.

"Lets get going Neara! Ya did say we'd meet her at her house at...well in a bit?" Blizzy said and asked. Neara sighed.

"I know Blizzy, hold on a second." Neara said, getting a bit annoyed at Blizzy, and the two were soon on their way.

"Ah come on 'Jack! Ya need ta get out of that lab of yours and get some fresh air for once!" Sideswipe said, trying to get the right code to open up said bot's door. There was no response from the other side. Sideswipe let out a sigh. "Well, fine then, be that way." He said, though a smirk then formed on his face as he turned to look at his bro, Sunstreaker. "Heh, ya ready?" He asked. Sunny smirked right back.

"Sides, I was born ready for anything!" He chuckled. The two then were just about to kick Wheeljack's door down, when the alarms started to go off. The twins both sighed, getting Wheeljack out of his 'cave' was going to have to wait till later.

As Neara walked home, she and Blizzy having of left Zikya's house a while ago, Blizzy though wanted to stay and chat for a bit longer, since both of them liked to talk, (she would pick up her sis in about 5 hours), she started to get a bad feeling, like she was being watched. Neara stoped, then turned around.

No one there.

"Calm down Neara, you're just imagining things." She mumbled to herself, then continued walking. Though, that feeling came up once again. Neara quickened her pace, trying to get home as soon as possible. But, as she stopped right in her tracks, eyes going wide as a large shadow was cast over her, she knew that she wasn't getting home any time soon.


	2. Of a Cop and Twins

**I would like to thank **GundamGirlie456 **for being the first one to review my story! Thanks! And now I present to you, chapter 2!**

Neara gulped, then turned around, looking up, dark red optics glaring down at her. "Oh, shit!" She cursed, before turning around and making a run for it. The bot, known as Barricade, ran after Neara, easily catching up to her in only a few strides, and picked her up in his clawed hand. Neara struggled to break free, squirming in his vice like grip.

"Quit this worthless struggling human!" Barricade growled, shaking her a bit, his grip tightening. Neara then, surpisingly, stopped her struggling, but only for her to return the glare, narrowing her eyes right back at the D-con.

"Put. Me. Down." Neara growled. The D-con smirked, sharp jagged teeth showing. His response was tightening his grip on Neara more. Ok, now he was really pissing the girl off. And you **never**wanted to piss her off. Neara took in a deep breath, this confusing Barricade a bit, wondering what-

"!" screamed Neara at the top of her lungs, her loud scream piratically short circuiting Barricade's audio receptors, and making him drop Neara. Neara smirked, flipped him off with the 'one finger solute', proceeded to spit on his foot, then quickly ran off, leaving a very livid Barricade behind, rubbing his poor audio receptors. But the D-con wasn't about to let this fleshing get away. He transformed into his alt mode, then sped off after Neara. Neara looked behind herself, and sighed in anger. Today, just wasn't her day.

Zikya suddenly paused in her talking, listening carefully. Blizzy gasped, though not from hearing her sis' scream, which she just didn't notice yet. "By God the Zikya is silent for once!" She gasped, eyes wide. Zikya stood up, then looked at Blizzy.

"Listen. Do you hear that?" She asked. Blizzy was silent, now listening carefully, her eyes then going even more wide.

"I know that scream any where!" Blizzy gasped, before running out of the house, Zikya not too far behind.

Sometimes though, Neara's 'kick ass' attitude got the better of her, which put her in dangerous situations. "And I think this one counts as one of them." Neara sighed to herself as she ran as fast as she could, running into a local park nearby. There she climbed up into a tree, sitting down on a large branch, trying to keep hidden. Barricade slowed down once he reached the park, turned his headlights on, since it was getting dark, and slowly drove into the park, looking around, scanning the area. It was only a matter of time before he found her. Neara then looked to her far right, and struggled to see farther away. Her eyes then widened at seeing her sister and Zikya coming this way. "Shit, fuck! No no no! Go the other way!" She whispered harshly, though knew anyways that they couldn't hear her. This was bad, very bad.

"Hey, Zia..." asked Blizzy, using the nick name she gave Zikya.

"What?"

"Why is there a cop in the park?" Blizzy asked. Zikya looked over at said car, tilting her head to the side slightly, thinking.

"Er, hmm, maybe just on a normal patrol?" She said. Blizzy eyed the cop car suspiciously, then gasped. "H-hey Zia?" she said, voice now filled with shock.

"What, again?"

"Do cop cars normally drive by themselves?" Zikya was about to answer, but paused, brain taking in this question. She looked at the cop car, studying it for a moment, then also saw no driver inside.

"That would be a big no..." she said, though didn't seem scared by this. In fact, she seemed very intrigued. "Must be a new high tech cop car or somethin." She said, now starting to walk over to the police car. "Wait! Zikya! Grr..." Blizzy growled before walking after Zikya, not having the slightest clue that this was a big mistake for them both. Neara saw them getting closer, not noticing that Barricade was now only a few feet away from her. He transformed, and Blizzy stared at him, eyes widened. She backed up, and Neara jumped down from the tree, starling Blizzy. "Why'd ya have to scare me now when-" but she was suddenly quiet as she spotted a pair of cars racing onto the scene, which transformed soon after.

The three girls turned to look at them, Blizzy about to scream once again, but Neara put her hand over her mouth. "Don't. Scream. Again." She growled. Blizzy nodded, eyes still wide as ever. Barricade turned to look at the bots, glaring daggers at them. Barricade growled, hating every single one of them. He then had his arm turn into his spinning blade, then ran at the twins. Sunny and Sides saw him coming, so quickly got into battle stance. Right when Barricade was about to hit Sunny, Sunny ducked, rolling out of the way, then tripped the D-con, making the D-con fall right flat on his face. "Heh, have a nice 'trip'?" Sunny chuckled, giving a high-five to his bro. Barricade spat out dirt, then jumped up to his feet, swinging his spinning blades at Sides, sending the red bot flying and crashing into some trees.

"Major ouch..." Sides moaned, standing up a moment later. Sunny growled, then tackled Barricade to the ground, repeatedly punching him right in the face, shattering two of his four red optics in the process. Barricade snarled, then kicked him in the gut with his clawed foot, kicking the yellow bot off of him. Barricade stood up, but just as he did so, was blasted in the back by a laser shot. He howled out in pain, stumbling a few steps forwards, before spinning around, glaring at Sides who had a smug look on his face. Sunny grunted as he stood up, his hand forming into his own gun, then proceeded to shoot the D-con in random places, making sure to hit exposed wires. Barricade growled in a low tone, then quickly jumped back just as the twins both charged him at the same time, this resulting in Sunny and Sides to crash into the other, landing in a pile on the ground. "Arg, grr, Sunny! Get your slaggin aft out of my face!" Sides whined. Sunny smiled sheepishly then rolled off his brother, both of them standing back up. Sunny then quickly jumped back as Barricade swung his spinning blades at him again, and the yellow bot was quickly to fight right on back.

Zikya, Neara, and Blizzy all winced every time they saw/heard Barricade being punched, kicked, blasted, and stabbed, each attack more brutal then the last. Some few minuets later, Sunny dusted himself off, then kicked the temporarily off line Barricade in the head. Blizzy then ran over to the two twins, a huge grin on her face. "Dudes...THAT WAS FREAKIN AWESOME!" She yelled, jumping up and down in a hyper way. The twins looked down, smug smiles on their faces.

"Yes, that was awesome, and I am awesome as well." Sunny said with a smirk. Zikya and Neara then, after a moment, walked over to the three. "So, you three are...?" Sides asked, bending down to get a better look at the humans.

"I'm Blizzy, this is my scary sis, and last but not least, Zikya!" Blizzy said, that huge grin still plastered on her face.

"Heh, nice ta meet a fine lookin group of girls." Sunny said, winking at them. The three slightly blushed, well, Neara didn't really, but the other two did. "I'm Sunstreaker, and this here is my lame bro, Sideswipe." Sideswipe wanted to punch Sunny in the face, but knew better than to.

"I got a question..." Blizzy then said. "Um, what, exactly, are you two?" She asked.

"We're part of the Autobot force, comin from the planet Cybertron...which is currently a slagged scrap heap..." He said, frowing at saying the last part, then smiled again, forcing the sad thoughts out from his head. He then proceeded to tell them a short summery of the past events, ranging from how the war started, to the battle at Mission. After he was done explaining, Sunny then got an idea.

"Hey, how 'bout you three come with us back to the base?" He suggested. Blizzy and Zikya smiled like crazy, while Neara shrugged, not really caring. "Awesome!" He grinned, then he and Sides transformed into their alt modes, both being Lamborginis. "Woah..., nice alt modes!" Blizzy commented as she and the two others got into Sunny.

"We know." The twins both said at the same time, a smirk clearly could be heard in their tone of voice. Sunny's engine roared loudly, then he and Sides sped off to the Autobase.


	3. Introductions

**I got chapter 3 up today! Hope ya enjoy it!**

**Ok, lets get this over with: I do not own any of the TF characters but I do own Zikya, Neara, and Blizzy. Now that thats over, on to the story!**

"Huh, I thought your base would look, well, more sci-fi like or futuristic." Blizzy commented once they arrived at Hover dam, the new base for the Autobots. Blizzy, her sis and Zikya got out of Sunny to let him transform along with his bro.

"Just wait till ya see the inside." Sides grinned.

The twins then led the three girls over to the giant doors to Hover Dam, Sunny typing in the access code in a panel near the door. A moment later, the door slide open, and the five walked inside. "Wow...just...WOW..." Blizzy said in complete awe, looking at the very high tech base, everything made of metals she had never seen before. Zikya was just about jumping up and down, eyes wide with great interest. Though, when she opened up her mouth to speak, nothing came out. She was just speechless. Zikya, being the smart scientist and inventor that she was, was going to have one heck of a field day here. "Oh my God, she's speechless once again! Two in one day! Mark this day on the calender!" Blizzy fake gasped, Neara chuckling somewhat. Zikya growled at them, though didn't do anything else.

"Well, I know I'll have to go see the Hatchet soon, but then again, my injuries arn't that bad." Sunstreaker said. Sideswipe laughed a bit, this causing the three girls to look up at them.

"The, er, Hatchet?" Zikya asked with a raised eye brow.

"His name is Ratchet, the CMO for the Autobots, but he has many other names, like the Hatchet, as you now know, the medic of doom, Mr. I'm-gona-weld-your-aft-to-the-med-bay-ceiling..." Sideswipe chuckled. Blizzy giggled at these names. "Well, anyways, lets go introduce ya to the others of the team." The red bot said, then gently picked up Blizzy and Zikya, setting Blizzy down on his right shoulder and Zikya on his left, while Sunstreaker picked up Neara and set her down on his own shoulder. Neara growled somewhat.

"I can walk just fine, you do know that." She said in an annoyed voice. Sunstreaker smirked.

"Yeah, but I don't think ya would wana get squished." Neara huffed, though didn't say anything more. _'Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the recharge berth.'_Thought Sunny with a slight frown. He shook his head slightly, then put on his mischievous grin as he and Sides walked down the hall to the Rec Room where most of the bots were currently at.

In the Rec Room were Jazz , Bluestreak, Prowl, and Wheeljack. Iron Hide was outside on the firing range, busy blasting targets up, Bumblebee and Sam were out somewhere, and Optimus was, well, no one really knew where he was at the moment. Prowl was the first one to notice the twin terrors walk into the Rec room. Though, his optics then locked onto the three new humans that were with them. He let out a irritated sigh, not knowing what ideas those two could of put into the humans.

"Woah..." Blizzy gasped, looking at them all. Neara just glanced at them all once, and immediately didn't like any of them. Zikya had a similar expression as Blizzy, though had more of a even more amazed one. Bluestreak, being the hyper and friendly, and annoying, bot that he was, quickly rushed over to the twins and their three new human friends.

"Hi! I'm Bluestreak." Bluestreak introduced himself, smiling.

"I'm Blizzy, this is Zikya, and Ms. grumpy over there is Neara." Blizzy said, Neara glaring daggers at her once again. Blizzy then looked around at the other bots who had no gathered around her and the others. "Hmm, leme guess who each of ya are." She looked at Prowl first. "Hmm, I'm guessin you're Prowl, right?" Blizzy , though she had a devious smirk on her face, whcih Prowl didn't like one bit. He just noded, narrowing his optics at the twins then, who put on the innocent act. Heh, they were anything but innocent. Blizzy then looked at Jazz. "Hmm, and you're Jazz..." she said, Jazz nodding, then she smirked. "Love the visor, it suits ya well." She added. Jazz smirked right back.

"Why thank ya." Jazz said. Blizzy then looked over at the last bot.

"Huh, you, I'm having a bit trouble with." she admitted, rubbing the back of her head while smiling sheepishly. Zikya smiled.

"Wheeljack." Zikya said a friendly grin on her face. "I remember them saying you were a scientist," Wheeljack smiled behind his face mask.

"Well its a pleasure to meet another scientist as well." he said, the pannels on the side of his head lighting up when he talked. He held out his hand for Zikya to walk onto, and so she did, talking with him the entire time on things that none of the bots, and other two humans, understood.

"Its like they're speaking a different language..." Blizzy whispered to Sides, who nodded, chuckling a bit. "Well, there's still Iron Hide, Bee, and Optimus to meet yet." Sides said as he and his bro started to walk out of the Rec Room.

"Wait! What about Zikya?" asked Blizzy. Sides smirked.

"She'll be just fine with Jack. I mean, what could go wrong?"

**Please! Review People!**


	4. Prank Number 1

**And here's Chapter 3 people!**

"So, where's the other bots you mentioned?" Blizzy asked, sitting on Sideswipe's shoulder. The 2 were the only ones walking in the hall, since Sunstreaker took Neara to show her a different part of the base.

"Well, old Ironbutt is in probabily in his weapons room, the Hatchet is in his Med Bay of terror, and Bee is with his 2 human friends." The red mech said. Blizzy just noded, then smirked.

"Heh, wana prank someone? Cause I'm bored..." Blizzy said. Sideswipe stopped walking, optics widening as he slowly turned his head to look at her.

"You do pranks?" He asked. Blizzy nodded. Then, a huge grin formed on Sideswipe's face.

"Blizzy, my friend, this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Sideswipe said. Blizzy smiled like an idiot, suddenly getting an awesome prank idea. Sideswipe, knowing any prank idea face anywhere, smirked.

"So, what idea do you have in mind?" He asked, his smirk turning into an evil grin. Blizzy put on her evil face, then whispered to him what the plan was...

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"You got that other stuff ready and sprayed with that invisible paint?" Blizzy asked, setting the invisible giant bubble wrap on the floor. She smiled, chuckling to herself, seeing no trace of the bubble wrap being there.

"Yep!" Sideswipe said, tieing an invisible string, attached to a large robo-size fire extinguisher, to the other side of the door, a huge evil grin on his face. "Last step, done and done!" He announced, rather pleased with his and Blizzy's work.

"Awesome! Now all we have to do it get outa here and wait!" Blizzy giggled, then she and Sideswipe quickly ran out of the room and to the moniter room, where they could watch the whole scene play out before them on different angels.

And, the poor bot to fall into their prank, was none other than the old cannon happy mech himself, Iron Hide. When ol Hide walked into the Rec Room, he instantly knew something wasn't right. He narrowed his optics, looking around the room. "Somethin doesn't feel right..." the old mech growled, taking one step forwards...

...and white foam instantly sprayed onto him. Iron Hide roared out in surprise and anger, trying to get the stuff off. He then yelped out as very loud sudden poping noises sounded about him, this startling the old mech even more. He spat out curses, every step he took yet another loud pop was heard. Then, once he thought things couldn't get any more worse/anoying, red paint suddenly fell onto him, this followed by feathers coming out of the ceiling, floating right into the now red mech. A wire then wrapped around his foot, hoisting him up into the air, him now hanging from the celling. He yelled out, way beyond livid now, thrashing about, swinging back and forth.

And all the way in the monitor room, the laughter of Sides and Blizzy could be heard.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile...

"..." Zikya was just absolutely speechless at the site before her. Along the metal walls and various tables, just layed inventions and gadgets. "Wow....just....wow...." she said in awe, eyes wide, looking around Wheeljack's lab. Ol 'Jack smiled behind his face mask, then walked over to his current gadget he was working on, gentaly setting Zikya down on the table. Wheeljack then sat down in a chair, and began to work on his device. Zikya watched this with interest, learning and soaking up as much as she could, kind of like a sponge with water. Though, when she saw that Wheelkack was about to put in the blue and red wire into different slots, her eyes went wide. "Wheeljack, I don't think-"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **

Wheeljack was sent flying across the room, Zikya not to far from him. Wheeljack slammed into the wall, then caught Zikya in his hand before she hit the wall. She blinked a few times, coughing out smoke.

"...do that." She then finished, sighing. Wheeljack smiled sheepishly behind his face mask.

"Sorry."

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Huh, I have to admit, for a high tech base, its actually kinda cool." Neara finally admitted, a slight rare smile on her face. Sunstreaker grinned right back, glad to see 'Ms. Grumpy', well, not grumpy. Though, right when Neara was about to say something else, her cell phone rang. "Ah, heh, hold on." She said a bit sheepishly, then answered her phone. "Neara here." She said. A few moments of silence, and Neara sighed. "Yeah,...yeah, all right. I'll pick ya up in a bit. Ok....ok, see ya." She then closed her phone.

"Who was that?" Sunstreaker asked, looking at her with a curious expression.

"My cousin, Sarah. She needs me to pick her up at the airport. Heck, I didn'y even know she was even coming to visit." Neara said, moving some of her back hair out of her face.

Sunstreaker shrugged. "Then lets go pick her up then." He said. "Bring her here to meet me, my bro, and the rest of the gand!" Neara raised an eye brow.

"Er...I'm not sure..." she started to say, but before she could finish, she suddenly yelped out as she was thrown up into the air, Sunstreaker transforming into his alt mode, then Neara landed in the front seat as he finished ih transformation. Neara growled, kicking the dashbord.

"OW! Dang girl, what was that for?!" Sunstreaker growled. Neara narrowed her eyes.

"Don't do that again without warning me first at least"! Sunstreaker then suddenly chuckled, an evil tint to it, making Neara sigh in anoyance. "Lets just get my cousin..." she sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, trying to calm down. Soon enough, the yellow bot was out on the road, speeding to the airport.


	5. Melody

**Disclamer: I do not own the new character in this story, Sarah Mackenzie. She belongs ta **GundamGirlie456**.**

**Ok now that thats done, on to the story!**

"Dam Sunny! Don't go so fast!" Neara yelled, eyes wide as could be. Sunny chuckled, then sped up faster, just to scare the slag out of her more, and annoy too. Though, Sunstreaker's 'fun' had to come to an end sooner or later, and for Neara, thank God it came sooner. The yellow bot slowed down to a halt in the airport parking lot. Neara let out a sigh of relief, then opened Sunny's door, stepping outside. "I'll be back in a bit." Neara said, then walked over into the airport building to get her cousin, leaving a very bored Sunny out in the parking lot.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well..." started Zikya, coughing a few times, "...with explosions, comes discovery. And now you know you shouldn't of switched the wires." She added, chuckling a bit. Wheeljack rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish way, glancing at his now destroyed invention.

"Well, next time, I'll listen and take your word for it." Wheeljack said. There was silence for a moment, until Zikya spoke up.

"Why don't you get started on it again, though this time, it won't explode, I'll make sure of that." she said, grabbing a few random parts and comicly putting them together, ready to build to her heart's content. Wheeljck had to admit, he did admire her determination and dedication to science and the like. He chuckled, smiling again behind is face mask.

"All right then. Lets get started." He said, Zikya smiling even more.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Now where the heck is she?" Neara mumbled to herself as she walked around in the air port. She then let out a sigh out of annoyance, wanting to just smack her head right into the wall.

"Hey! Neara! Over here!" A voice suddenly shouted. Neara looked over to her far right, and spotted her cousin. She jogged over to her, a rare smile on her face. Eh, Sarah was still family, so Neara had to put up with family, no matter how annoying they were (though Blizzy was the most annoying by a long shot). Sarah (looking like Shirley Fenette from Code Geass except with brown hair and blue-green Eyes) was currently wearing a dark red t-shirt with a guitar on the front and a white stripe running down the side on each side, followed by dark blue jeans and white shoes.

"Hey Melody." Neara greeted, using the name that her cousin prefered to go by.

"Neara! I'm so glad ta see ya again!" Melody said, giving Neara a quick friendly hug. Neara chuckled somewhat, then looked at her cousin.

"Huh, I see you grew a few inches. Heh, you're taller than Blizzy now. She'll be pissed that she's not the tallest any more." Neara snickered.

Melody chuckled at this. "Well, lets get goin, I'm starving. Airplane food just sucks." She said. Neara then suddenly frowned, this confusing Melody. "Whats wrong?" She asked. Neara sighed, then smiled nervously.

"Well, me and my sis meet some new 'people'..." Neara began.

"Well then whats to frown about meeting new friends?" Her cousin asked, still confused. Neara sighed again.

"Lets just say that there's more to them that meets the eye."

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Oh my God that was just, awesome and LOL!" Blizzy laughed, having somewhat calmed down from her laughing fit. Sideswipe was still chuckling yet, that huge smirk still plastered on his face. Though, their smirks were both completely disappeared from their faces when they head cannons firing, and a VERY angry Iron Hide stomping to their location, yelling out curses and threats. "Time to split?" Blizzy gulped.

"Like a bannana." Sides replied, then quickly picked up Blizzy and ran out of there like the Unmaker was after him.

"YOU TWO SLAGGIN GLITCH HEADS GET YOUR AFTS BACK HERE!" The old battle hardened mech yelled, running after the 2.

"Run faster Sides! **RUN**FASTER!" Blizzy piraticly screeched.

"I AM Blizzy! Primus!" He growled, quickly making a sharp turn left...

...Only to crash right into Prowl.


	6. Mad Ironhide, Mad Zikya

**And now for chapter 6!**

"Dam sides, what did ya run into?" Blizzy mumbled, standing up, sore from her crash into the ground. She was lucky she didn't have any broken bones and such. Though, when she looked up, she pailed, eyes going wide. "Um, hehe, whaz up, Prowl?" She said nervously.

Prowl glared down at the 2 troublemakers, optics a dark blue. "And just what where you two running from?" He asked, an optic ridge raised in suspicion. Sideswipe laughed nervously.

"Well, hehe, ya see, it went like this..." But before he could finish his tale, a VERY pissed off Iron Hide appeared onto the scene, optics glowing with a burning rage at Blizzy and Sideswipe.

"SHIT! RUN!" Blizzy yelped, then Sideswipe picked her up and ran the heck out of there.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well come on then if ya'r so eager to meet the 'odd' group." Neara said, walking out of the airport, Melody following close behind. They walked over to a very bored Sunstreaker, who had actually fallin into stasis while waiting. Neara kicked him on the door, waking him up. "OW! Primus! Not so hard girl! And you better not of scratched ma paint..." he growled. Melody was confused, and was looking around for the source of the male voice.

"Um....Neara?"

"I'll explain on the way." Neara sighed, then she and Melody got into Sunstreaker. So Neara explained everything that happened, and with every passing moment Melody was even more in awe. So, after a very long 10 minuets, Neara was done telling her the events, and so relaxed somewhat, letting Sunstreaker drive.

"So....you really are a robot? And not one of those smart cars, or somthin?" Melody asked, this earning a chuckle from Sunsktreaker.

"Last time I checked, yup." he said, then turned his speed up a few notches, this making Neara grip the sides of the seat tightly.

"Woah..." Melody said after a moment, her brain taking all this info in. Then, a huge smile formed on her face. "This. Is. The. Best thing to ever happen!" She cheered, her happy attitude making Neara more angry and pissed. There was then a silence, and Melody didn't like it being so quiet. "Hey, how 'bout some tunes?" She asked Sunstreaker. Said mech clicked on his radio, a random song coming on, Numb from Linkin Park.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be,  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
i Don't know what you are expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware,  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you ooooo  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware,  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be _

After the song was over, they had arrived at the base. Sunstreaker let them out, then he transformed. He picked them up, setting them both on his shoulder, which Neara hated, well, sorta hated it. The yellow mech then walked into the base.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, I must say, it looks pretty impressive. We make a good team!" Zikya said, marveling at the thing they made. Then, she frowned. "What does it do?" Wheeljack inspected it over, then shrugged.

"I, have no idea." he said. Though, but now anything else would of normally exploded or something like that, but nothing of the life happened. "Hmm, well, I'll activate it and we'll see where it goes from here." He said, turning the device on. Nothing happened for a moment, then it hummed to life, it starting to vibrate slightly. Zikya took a step closer to it, though made sure to to get too close, in case it should suddenly spaz out on them. Then, out of no where, a small lightning bolt zapped Zikya right on the butt, this making her yelp out in surprise and shock, and also pain.

"FUCK! Shit that hurt!" She growled, rubbing her sore butt. Wheeljack started to laugh at this, though was silenced by the **very** angry look she gave him.

"I'll be quiet now..."


	7. Feelings

**So sorry for the really long wait people! **

It was at least another long and exhausting 10 minuets before Sideswipe got to his room, quickly running inside then shutting the door, making sure to type in the code to lock it. The red bot then let out a sigh of relief, then walked on over to his recharge berth, sitting down on the edge of it, letting Blizzy slide off down his arm and onto the berth.

"Well, *pant* I think I *pant* lost them." Sideswipe said, a bit exhausted from running so quickly. Blizzy then started to randomly laugh.

"Dang, that was intense back there!" She chuckled. "And, just wonderin, ya ever get caught?"

At this, Sideswipe laughed a bit nervously. "Heh, well, a few times, but, overall, hardly ever." He said.

"I get caught just about almost every time. Heh, oh well. Now, time to plan the next prank on the next unlucky bot..." Blizzy said, a evil look in her eyes.

After the tour Sunstreaker gave Melody, with Neara only saying a few things here and there about a few bots to Melody, the yellow warrior then walked on into the rec room, where the only bot in there was Jazz, just chilling out an relaxing. Jazz then set Melody down on the ground, a smirk on his face. "Jazz there and ya have lots in common, trust me on that. Go have a chat with him, get ta know him, k?" Sunstreaker said to Melody, then he walked on out of the rec room.

Melody then walked on over to Jazz, then poked him in the leg, getting his attention. Jazz looked down, then smiled. "So, ya the new human that the two gals were talkin 'bout? Melody, right?"

Melody nodded, then walked onto Jazz's hand that he had lowered. He then lifted her up and set her on his shoulder an a more eye-to-optic level. Or, in this case, eye-to-visor. "Now, why don' cha tell me 'bout yourself."

It was about an hour later that Zikya had calmed down. "Yeah, sorry I gave ya 'the glare'. Heh, usually don't get that angry." she said, smiling nervously. Wheeljack waved it off.

"Eh, no problem Zikya." The scientist said, head fins on the sides of his head flashing as he spoke. Zikya then let out a tired yawn, eyes drooping. Wheeljack, seeing this, then gently picked up her up in his hands, then walked out of his lab and down to the human quarters of the base. Zikya then layed down in his hands, curling up into a slight ball, getting as close as possible to the warmth radiating from the sceintist's spark. At feeling this, Weeljack looked down at Zikya, and smiled behind his face mask.

**A Month Later**

After a month had passed, Neara, Blizzy, Zikya, and Melody had grown used to being around large robots, and getting to know them better, becoming close friends, visiting them every chance they got. Neara's mood/attitude had lightened up somewhat, but this only around either her sis, or Sunstreaker. And also each of the girls got assigned a guardian: Sunkstreaker was Neara's guardian, Sideswipe was Blizzara's, Wheeljack was Zikya's, and Jazz was Melody's.

And over the past month, recently, the bots had started to get strange feelings whenever they were near their charges, this the strongest with Weeljack and Zikya. Wheeljack at first didn't know what this feeling was, though had a hint of what it was. So, he decided to ask Ratchet.

"Hey, Ratchet? Got a sec?" The scientist asked, poking his head through the door way into Ratchet's Med Bay.

Ratchet currently wasn't doing anything important, so he had some time to spare. "Yes, come in." The CMO said, organizing a few tools here and there. Wheeljack then walked on in.

"I, got to ask you a few things." Wheeljack said after a moment of silence. "I think I know what it is, but, I'm now quite 100% sure..." Ratchet looked at his friend, then walked on over to him, motioning for him to continue. "Well, recently, this new feeling had appeared in me. Its not an unpleasant one, in fact, quite the opposite. And this only happens when I'm around Zikya..." A pause, and Ratchet had a knowing look on his face. The CMO chuckled, then patted Wheeljack on the back, this confusing the scientist.

"Why, my friend, you've fallen for Zikya." Ratchet chuckled. "Fallen in love with the young human." At this, Wheeljack looked at Ratchet, though, instead of a look of joy, he had a look of hopelessness.

"Ratchet...her and me, just can't be." (rhyme! XD) Wheeljack sighed. "She's a human, and I will long out live her." A pause, then another sigh. "And, i just couldn't watch her grow old and die right before my optics. I would rather just kill myself than live the rest of my days without her by my side..." Ratchet let this sink into his CPU, then he smiled again, this confusing Wheeljack even more.

"Jack, loves knows no bounds. And it comes in all shapes and forms. Besides, there is a way for you to be with her, and to expand her years to the length of ours." Ratchet explained.

"H-how? What way?" Wheeljack then asked, a huge smile on his face behind his face mask, panels glowing a bright neon blue. Ratchet then walked on over to a table, picking up a strange small computer chip-like object, then walked back over to Wheeljack.

"I've been working on this for quite some time. It-"

"What exactly IS it?"

Ratchet growled. "I was just GETTING to that."

"Sorry..."

"Now, as I was saying, it is a holoform generator. Once installed, it allows you to project a holoform, which feels and looks like a real human." Ratchet finished, giving the small device to Wheeljack. Wheeljack looked at the device, then put it away in his subspace in his arm for now, going to install it once he got back to his lab, then continued to explain to Wheeljack.

**Review!**


	8. Confession to Zikya

**Thank Primus for spring break coming up!**

Wheeljack, after installing the device into himself, went looking for Zikya. But, about an hour of searching throughout the base, he didn't find her anywhere, much to his confusion and disappointment. _'Must be at her home.' _He thought to himself, since that was the only other place where she must be. Quickly hurrying out of the base, Wheeljack transformed and drove off.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Zikya, meanwhile, was stuck in her home doing homework. She hated doing homework more than everything else in the world combined. The 17-year-old sighed; History, just wasn't her thing. She got As in everything else, especially in her advanced Math classes, but History was a whole 'nother animal. Zikya let out another sigh, then just picked up the paper, crushed it up into a ball in her hand, then threw it over her back into a growing pile of other crushed papers. She had to do a report on the Civil War that was due Monday, and it was currently Saturday, and she had only just started it. Oh, the joys of starting this late. "Sometimes I hate my life." She mumbled to herself, got out a new piece of paper, sharpened her pencil, and began to write, right when she heard a knock on her front door. "Hold on! Coming!" She yelled, then quickly stood up, glad of the distraction, but knew she would have to finish the report later. She opened the door, and practically felt her mouth drop all the way to the ground. There, standing right before her, was the most hottest guy she ever layed her eyes upon.

Said guy was no other than Wheeljack, well, his holoform obviously, and he had hopped that Zikya would like it.

That would be a definite 'yes'.

His holoform looked to be around age 19, and was about 6ft tall, complete with glowing blue eyes, very nice muscles, and white hair, with a red and green streek on each side. His clothes consisted of a simple white t-shirt, but with the red and green design on the front, followed by white and grey saggy-like pants, and combat-looking boots. All in all, Zikya's dream guy. A few moments later, it finally registered in her brain that this was someone she knew. Who, though, she didn't know. "Um...do I know you from somewhere?"

Wheeljack chuckled. "Why, Zikya, I'm hurt as to why you didn't know me." He said, and faked a sad look. It then clicked on in her brain.

"Wheeljack?! How, you, wha-?" She was very confused and puzzled as to how he was now a human. "How are you like, human?" The scientist chuckled again.

"Well, its actually only a holoform; very human like from appearance to feel. Like a more realistic hologram, if you will." He said, this making sense to Zikya. Wheeljack took notice that she was looking him over, much to his advantage. "So, do you like it?" He then asked, smirk forming on his face. Zikya quickly snapped out of her daze and managed to nod. A moment of silence, then: "So..., you have any plans for the evening?" The scientist asked, a bit nervously this time. Zikya raised an eye brow.

"Well, I got a report to do, but, that can wait. What do you have in mind?" She said, waiting for his answer.

"Its a surprise." He said, and Zikya then smiled. She loved surprises. Wheeljack then walked over to his car form, followed by Zikya. He opened the passenger door for Zikya, which she blushed a bit as she sat down. Closing the door, he had his holoform disappear, then reappear in the driver's seat. Zikya then had a 'wft?' look on her face as he put a blind fold over her eyes. "Like I said, its a surprise." Then, once that was said and done, he sped off, out of the town and to the special place he had in mind.

As he drove along. his thoughts began to wonder. He knew that he was taking things to fast, too soon, but part of him just couldn't wait any longer, and the other part said fot him to take things slower, slow things down. Then thoughts of 'what if she doesn't like me' and 'what if things go wrong?' appeared in his CPU. He shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts. He would follow his spark said, not what his CPU said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived at the beach, right when the sun was setting, casting the sky with warm colors of red, orange, yellow, and pink, the golden sun slowly sinking down over the horizon. There was a cool breeze coming off from the shimmering ocean waters, which sparkled with the sun's dazzling last rays of the day. It was like a dream, the scene seeming to be only real in fantasy, but it was in fact very real.

"Are were there yet?" Zikya asked. The bot smiled, then had his holoform appear outside of the door, which he opened and helped Zikya get out.

"Yes." He said, then grabbed her gently by the hand and led her over to a place further down the beach. They stopped walking, which at this point Wheeljack took the blindfold off. Zikya gasped at the scene before her, just speechless as what to say.

"'Jack...its...its just breath taking..." she managed to say, still in awe. The Autobot felt his spark swell with pride, glad that she loved this. They both stood in silence for a while, no words needing to be said for now. It was then that Wheeljack started to feel a bit nervous once again, and he glanced at the human he so dearly loved._ 'Well, its now or never.' _He thought to himself. He then gently grabed Zikya by the hands, and turned her to face him, their sides to the setting sun, nightfall coming upon them, the starts starting to appear and sparkle. "Jack, what...-" But she paused, and looked into his eyes. What she saw in them, just made her speechless once more. She saw, what it looked like to her, love in his eyes; True, real, love. Either she was imagining things, or this bot really did love her. Her thoughts were about to be answered when he started to speak.

"I've only known you for about a month now, Zikya, but, in that month, feelings rose up in me that I'd never thought I'd have in my life. Its not an unpleasant feeling, but a most joyous one, one I wish to keep for ever. I don't know how it happened, don't know if it was fate that brought us two together, but I'm certain on one thing," A pause, and Wheeljack then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, their mouths now only inches apart.

"I love you, Zikya, will all my spark." And then he brought his lips down onto hers with a passionate kiss.


	9. Getting Closer

**I saw Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen on Friday, and it was awesome! Also, the movie gave me an idea to add into this story. You'll see what it is soon enough but feel free to guess! Now onto the story!**

Blizzy and Sideswipe were currently in the Rec room, watching tv out of boredom. "Yeesh, is there ANYTHING on to watch?" Blizzy whined, letting out a yawn soon afterwords. Sideswipe shrugged.

"Doesn't look like it." he said, flipping through channel after channel.

"Hmm, mabey Scare Tactics is on...but I doubt it..." Blizzy mumbled, more to herself then to the red mech. Sideswipe glanced down at her.

"And, that show is about...?" he asked.

"Eh, its a show about people setting up their friend or a family member to a scare, ya know, like a prank, er, sort of. Heh, my favorite one is when this one guy and this other guy are in some kind of animal lab, and then out of no where this giant rat guy comes out! And the 'victom' just screams like a little girl!" Blizzy was now laughing hysterically. "Ah, man, I wish ya could of seen it!"

"Hm, this gives me an idea..." Sideswipe mumbled to himself, an evil grin forming on his face.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Yo! Neara!" Sunstreaker called out, but got no response. "NEARA!" Once again, still no response. A frown formed on his face. The yellow warrior had been looking for the human girl for about an hour now, and didn't even as so much as find a trance of her anywhere in the base. _'Where the slag is that girl?'_He thought, getting frustrated now. A thought then popped up into his head. _'Mabey she's at her house? Hm, haven't even checked there yet. Well, guess its worth a shot.' _So the yellow bot transformed into his alt mode and raced off out of the base and to Neara's place.

______________________________________________________________________________________

At Neara's house, well, it was her's and her sister's, she was in one of her moods, but for good reason. "I can't believe those guys would even try that one me. Me, out of all the other girls there! Hmf, figures." Neara mumbled to herself as she sat down on the couch, a pissed-off lookon her face. Earlier during the day, when she was still at school, a group of popular guys just randomly walked up to her and cornered her against her own locker, each of them having a bad aurora about them. Now Neara was a tough girl herself, and could handle about three guys, but seven? Seven was just too many for her. But, lucky for her, a few of the teachers happened to walk on down the hall and break them up before they could do anything to Neara. "Next time I see them, I'll open up a can of kick ass on them." she muttered, then let out a sigh. Her thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of metal shifting. "What the...?" she stood up, and walked over to the window, looking about, but seeing nothing. Narrowing her eyes, she backed away from the window, and listened. Hearing the same noise again, this time more towards the backyard of the house, which had a high fence around it, she walked over to the back door, and slowly opened it, and looked around here. "Well, I could of swore I-"

"HEY!"

"AHHHH!" Neara suddenly yelped, and fell backwards, landing right on her butt. Growling, she looked up at a snickering Sunstreaker. "You son of a bitch! Don't scare me like that!" she growled, glaring at him. Sunstreaker faked a hurt/sorry face.

"Why, I'm sooo sorry Neara. I'll never do that again..." he said, though Neara could see through that. Her anger rose when the yellow mech burst out laughing. "But you should of seen the look on your face! One word: priceless!"

"You are SO lucky you're made out of metal, else you're ass would be busted up." she said, intense glare never lessening up. Once Sunstreaker saw the look on her face, he immediately stopped laughing.

"O-ok, um, that look you're givin me is creeping me out, big time..." he said. Mentally smirking, Neara started to walk to him, that look still on her face. Sunsteaker, getting more freaked out by the second, backed up. This went on for about another minuet, before Neara herself then started laughing.

"Now YOU should of seen the look on YOUR face!" She chuckled. Neara rarely laughed, so this was a rare sight for the yellow mech. And it was just pure music to his audio receptors. "Now, seriously, why did you come here?" the girl then asked. Sunstreaker then put on a sad face.

"Well, you weren't at the base today, and I missed ya, so I'd thought you'd be here, so....yeah." he said. Neara looked him right in the optic, and telling that he wasn't even joking the slightest, she let out the second sigh for that day.

"Just,... I don't feel like coming over today, ok? So just leave me be...please." Well, two things were on Sunstreaker's mind now. The first, _'she actually said please? Woah...'_, and the second, _'ok something must of happened to dampen her mood'_. Wanting to know what was wrong with her, he wrapped his hand around her, and gently picked her up. He sat down, leaning his back against the house, one knee propped up, and set her down on his knee, eye-to-optic level.

"Now, tell ol Sunny whats wrong." he said, smiling a comforting smile. Neara looked him up and down, then looked away. Letting out a sigh of his own, he put one finger under her chin, and made her look up at him. "Neara...you can tell me anything, k? I'm here for ya girl." He said, blue optics softening. Neara stared into those glowing optics of his, memorized by them for a few seconds before she mentally slapped herself.

"...well, earliertoday at school...I was getting some things out from my locker, when these group of guys walked up to me, one of them pinning me against my locker..." She paused, and looked away once more. "Just by the looks on their faces, I knew what they were going to do,...but before they could do anything else, a few teachers came along and broke them up before the guys could do anything to me." She then slowly looked back at the yellow mech, and saw pure rage in is optics, a low growl forming as well.

"Those slaggers. Next time they give you any trouble, or so much as even look at you the wrong way, I'll squash 'em like little bugs." Neara smiled a little.

"As long as I get to kick their butts too, then I'm ok with it." She grinned. Sunny couldn't help but to grin as well.

**Review!**


	10. Decepticon Attack Part 1

**Alythia: And here's the new chapter!**

**Sunstreaker: (sarcastically) Primus! The girl actually updated the story! Lets throw a party!**

**Alythia: (glares at Sunstreaker) Shut the slag up Sunny-boy, else you want that precious paint job of yours redone...in PINK! (gets out pink paint)**

**Sunstreaker: .....**

**Alythia: (smirks) Thats what I thought. (throws pink paint at Sunstreaker anyways)**

**Sunstreaker: AHHHHHHHHH! (madly tries to get paint off, but epic fails) **

**Alythia: (rolls on floor laughing) E-Enjoy the (laughs more) chapter!**

**Sunstreaker: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! **

**Alythia: (gets up and runs away) See ya sunshine!**

**Sunstreaker: (chases after author) GET BACK HERE! **

**_________________________________________________________________________**

"So, where exactly are Neara, Blizzy, and Zikya at?" Melody asked Jazz as the two walked along in the hall, wondering aimlessly in the base.

"Well, dunno about the human twins, but Zikya, on the other hand, is...well, lets just say having on heck of a even'n..." Jazz said with a sly grin. Melody felt a grin of her own form on her face.

"Heh, love fest, eh?" She said with a slight snicker. Jazz was about to respond, but paused when he saw a giant, metal rat looking thing scurry across in front of them, and just as quick as it came, it was gone out of sight down the hall. Bot and human looked at the other, then back in the direction they saw the thing scurry to. "Did I see what I thought I just saw?"

"Yup."

"Ok, just making sure I'm not going crazy."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Ok, so who's our fist victim Sides?" Blizzy asked the red warrior as he held the remote control for the giant robo-rat, looking at the small screen connected to the controller that let him see what the robo-rat saw.

"Hm, I dunno. So many to choose from, so little time. How about.....Ratchet?" Blizzy thought about this for a moment, then shook her head.

"Nah, he wouldn't fall for it."

"Ironhide?"

"He would blast it to itsy bitsy smoking pieces."

"Prime?"

"Well, it might work. But then again, he could put you in the big house." Sideswipe stared at her with a confused expression. "In other words, robo-jail." Blizzy then randomly giggled at herself. "Heh, robo-jail. Wow, how sad that is." Sideswipe didn't really find it funny, so he just kinda stared at her. The girl huffed at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine, don't laugh at my jokes then." The girl paused, a thoughtful look on her face, thinking of what other possible victims there were. "Then, how about...Prowl?" Sideswipe thought of this for a short moment, then smirked.

"Heh, I think ol Prowler will do just fine. Besides, he needs to be pranked more often anyways." The red mech said with a snicker. And so the bot and human ran off, laughing evilly all the way.

The perfect pair those two were. Heck, they might as well be a twin of the others, well, personality wise.

But, their fun would have to wait, since the alarms in the base suddenly sounded.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Woahwoahwoahokwhatsthetrouble?!" Bluestreak said frantically, freaking out as he ran to where all the other bots were gathered. Optimus had a grim look on his face as he told everyone the trouble.

"Decepticons. And from what the scanners are picking up, a lot of them." Bumblebee gulped. The yellow mech had just returned to the base after he dropped off Sam at his home.

"Um, just how many, sir?" The yellow bot asked. But before he could get an answer there was a loud explosion that shook the entire base.

The Autobots didn't need to be told anything else, for they quickly hurried off to where the explosion came from, getting their weapons out and ready to fight. Jazz and Sideswipe set their charges down by Bumblebee. "Bee, we need ya to keep the girls safe." Sideswipe said. Blizzy stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Sideswipe, you just-"

"Blizzy, please don't argue with me. Now is not the time. You and Melody are in safe hands with Bee here and he'll take good care of ya." The worried look in her face just about stabbed him in the spark. The red mech let out a sigh, then bent down to Blizzy. "I know what you're thinking, and I promise, I'll be back for ya Blizzy, I promise..." And with that, he stood back up, looked at Blizzy one more time then he and Jazz rushed off to join the battle. Bumblebee lowered his hand to the floor, motioning for the two girls to climb on.

"Come on, its going to be all right." He said, glowing blue optics glowing softly. Blizzy and Melody looked at the other then both climbed into his hand. Standing up, Bumblebee then turned around, and was face to face with a Decpeticon.

Starscream.

And that twisted smirk of his sent shivers through the girls. Not about to let the seeker harm the two precious humans in his hands, Bumblebee quickly turned around and made a run for it. He ducked his head just in time, a missile just barely missing his head by inches as it zoomed by, impacting on the wall and exploding in a shower of metal, creating a huge hole in the wall. Once he reached the end of the hall, he made a sharp turn right, slipping for a short second before regaining his ground, the seeker not far behind.

"This isn't happening this isn't happening, this isn't happening!" Blizzy paniced, not daring to look back over her shoulder as she hung onto one of Bee's fingers for dear life.

"Calm down Blizzy! Freaking out isn't gona do any good here!" Melody said, more calm than Blizzy, but not fearless entirely either. Both girls then covered their eyes as the bright light of the outside shone in their faces. Bumblebee had ran outside, thinking that he had a better advantage now since he had more places to hide outside and room to fight.

This just didn't work in his favor though. Coming outside was the worst thing he could of done, since now Starscream had all the room in the world to fly, while inside the base he couldn't only run on those bird-like legs of his.

At realizing this, Bumblebee's optics widened in horror.

"Slag."

Starscream burst out through the doors, that twisted look increasing ten fold on his face. He raised his gun, pointing it right at Bumblebee, and fired.

**Cliffhanger! -evil laugh- I know, I know, 'why did you end it at a cliffhanger?!' Review!**


	11. Decepticon Attack Part 2

**I'm very sorry for not updating this story for a long time! I'm very sorry! So here's the newest chapter.**

Bee quickly jumped out of the way, and avoided the missile. He knew that he couldn't take down Starscream while trying to keep the two girls safe at the same time, so he needed some back up. For now, he had to keep running.

"You think you can run from Starscream? Think again!" the seeker yelled, and fired yet another missile at Bee. Bee jumped to the side, avoiding that one, but it was dangerously close, and it momentarly caught him offbalance, causing him to let go of both Blizzy and Melody, who tumbled out from his lands, landing on the ground. Both girls quickly stood up, and backed up as Starscream transformed, then looked right at the two. His smirk returned, and he started to walk towards the two, missile launcher on his arm ready to fire.

And he would of, if not for Sideswipe to suddenly appear, ramming right into the seeker.

"Sideswipe!" Blizzy called out, relieved to see the red mech. However, her expression turned to one of worry now as she watched Sideswipe battle Starscream, her worry growing for the red mech. "Come on Sideswipe..." she whispered, watching the two battle. Then, Blizzy flinched slightly as she saw Starscream start to push Sideswipe backwards, but then a moment later, Sides then started to push the seeker back, then lifted him up and threw him. Sides then looked towards Blizzy and Melody.

"Are both of ya ok?" he asked. Both of them nodded, then Sideswipe lowered his hand to the ground. Blizzy got onto his hand, while Melody got into Bee's hand, both mechs now quickly running back towards the base. Wheeljack and Sunny had just arrived back to the base, Neara and Zikya by both mechs. "What's going on?" Neara exclaimed, though didn't even notice when Sunny picked her up, holding her close, the same for Wheeljack and Zikya.

"Decepticons, thats what." Sunny said, optics narrowing at the 'Cons. Then suddenly two 'Cons appeared, one of them being Skywarp, the other Thundercracker. Sunny and Wheeljack growled at the 'Cons, holding the girls closer in a protective manner.

"Awww, now isn't that sweet?" Skywarp snickered with a smirk. The two Autobots only glared back at them in response. Suny then looked to Wheeljack, who nodded, then both mechs looked back at the two seekers, then in the blink of an optic kicked them, before quickly running towards the base. However, Skywarp appeared right in front of the two, causing the mechs to have to split up, Skywarp going after Sunny, and Thundercracker going after Wheeljack. Skywarp then teleported, and reappeared right in front of Sunny, weapons ready to fire. Sunny skidded to a halt, and started to take a step backwards. He couldn't battle against Skywarp while he was still holding Neara, but he had to get her somewhere safe. So, he had no choice but to quickly turn around and run back, though only got a short distance before Skywarp teleported in front of him again, but the seeker fired this time. Sunny quickly dodged out of the way, and only just barely managed to avoid getting hit, as he took off running towards the base once more. He managed to get to the base, and set Neara down on the ground.

"Stay here." he said, then quickly turned around and ran back outside towards the battle.

"Be careful Sunny..." Neara whispered, worried for Sunny. After they left, Neara and Zikya hurried away from the outside. However, Neara suddenly stopped, hearing a shout, and looked back, and her eyes widened as she saw Sunstreaker get tackled by both Skywarp and Thundercracker. "Sunny!" she called out, starting to run towards him, but Zikya held her back.

"Don't worry Neara! Sunny will be allright!" she said. Neara continued to head towards the outside though, now pulling Zikya, but then Blizzy appeared, Sideswipe having of dropped her off already.

"Zikya is right! He'll be fine!" Blizzy said, both girls now pulling Neara back. Neara continued to watch as Sunny threw off the seekers, only to have to battle both of them. But then they heard the sound of running footsteps...

...or rather, metal running footsteps.

The three gulped, and saw yet another 'Con running after them, but this 'Con was Starscream, and he had his weapon ready to fire. The three quickly darted off, but Starscream took longer running steps, and soon reached them, about to grab them in his hands.

But didn't get the chance to, for Sunny, Sides, and Wheeljack charged him at once, seeming to come out of nowhere, and tackled the bot. Knowing that he was outnumbered, Starscream quickly transformed and flew out of there. After making sure he left, the three mechs then turned to the girls.

"We're fine, don't worry." Neara said. They then cautiously wondered back to the entrance of the base, and saw the rest of the Decepticons fleeing, some of the Autobots giving out shouts of victory.

Later on in the day, Sunny and Sides had decided to take Neara and Blizzy away from the base for a little while. They had both gotten the holoform devices from Ratchet, and had theirs activated. They were in different locations though, wanting to spend some alone time with Neara and Blizzy.

Currently, Sunny and Neara were sitting on the grass, looking out at the sky. Sunny looked at Neara for a moment, deep in thought. He then smiled, and slowly wrapped an arm around her, causing Neara to blush. However, she didn't move away, but leaned into his embrance, letting out a sigh, closing her eyes. "It's nice to catch some time like this." she then said, a smile on her face. Sunny nodded in agreement, then frowned slightly.

"Hey, Neara?" he then asked. Neara opened her eyes, and looked at Sunny.

"Yes?"

"...I love you." he then said, then slowly brought his head down, and kissed her. Neara's eyes widened, then she closed her eyes again and kissed him back.

Sideswipe and Blizzy were in a similar place that Sunny and Neara was at, but was more of an open field of sorts. The two were sitting next to the other as well, though Blizzy continued to glance up at the sky, neither smiling nor frowning. Sideswipe stayed silent for a moment, then looked to Blizzy. "Hey, Blizzy..." Sides started to say, but then paused. Blizzy now looked to him, waiting for him to continue. Sideswipe then let out a sigh, but then smiled, and gently wrapped an arm around Blizzy, surprising her, but she did blush, and glanced away. Sideswipe chuckled, though Blizzy did look back to him. "You do know that you're very beautiful, right?" he commented, causing Blizzy's blush to grow.

"Sides..." she giggled, though Sideswipe continued to smile, and continued to hold her. The two then remained silent, but then both moved closer, and a moment later, kissed the other.


End file.
